Recent advances in high speed integrated circuit technologies enable various innovative and versatile applications relating to the Internet of Things (IoT). For many wireless communications applications, the power consumption of the transceiver is very important, especially if the transciever is battery powered.
Polar transmitters have been proposed as an energy-efficient solution for the generation of modulated radio-frequency signals. The use of efficient power amplifiers in such transmitters is desirable to minimize power consumption. However, selection of power amplifiers on the basis of minimal power consumption often entails tradeoffs in the form of increased nonlinearity in amplifier performance. Nonlinearities in power amplifier performance have been addressed using digital predistortion in the system of Presti, Calogero D., Donald F. Kimball, and Peter M. Asbeck. “Closed-loop digital predistortion system with fast real-time adaptation applied to a handset WCDMA PA module,” Microwave Theory and Techniques, IEEE Transactions on 60.3 (2012): 604-618; and in the system of Yu, W-H., et al. “Low-complexity, full-resolution, mirror-switching digital predistortion scheme for polar-modulated power amplifiers,” Electronics Letters 48.24 (2012): 1551-1553. Such systems, however, do not fully benefit from the efficiencies available through the integration of digital predistortion with polar transmitter technology.